A SEQUEL Kris's Version
by aquaryoung21
Summary: Sequel of 'A Sequel' KRISHO with Kiddo SEHUNA.


A SEQUEL [Kris's Version]

.

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

.

FAMILY, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT

.

.

CAST

KRIS SUHO SEHUN BAEKHYUN

.

.

GS! One Shoot

.

A SEQUEL [Kris's Version] by Aquaryoung21

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertama tama makasiii yaa yang udah baca huaaaa young sedih banget ini T.T gegara berita lulu T.T huaaa joonmyeon T_T/?

Thanks buat kalian yaa T.T

**LittleMyeon x0x095 unknown reader Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai Cindy Hanling-ling pandabear Zahra peblish luchen379 DiraLeeXiOh fernandafeby PikaaChuu Nagisa Kitagawa Arcan'sGirlhae1 jimae honeykkamjong ashsgdj sayangsemuamembersuju eun soo fishyunicorn Mr. Jongin albino cuteleadercuh Guest sayakanoicinoe gothiclolita89**

Niatnya juga young mau bikin sequelnya hahah tapi setelah **Daddy, I Miss You!** Selesai yah ;) eh tapi gamau janji deh entar ingkar young kesalahan lagi deh /.\ miaannn~~ makasiih perhatiannya/? Hehe

.

.

Enjoy the story~~

.

.

.

Namanya Kim Joonmyeon. aku bertemunya dibangku SMA. Dia dulu adalah hoobae ku di sekolah. Dia murid pindahan dari jepang. Dia duduk di bangku 3 SMP saat aku ada di bangku 1 SMA. Kalian pasti bertanya kan bagaimana kami bisa bertemu?

Sekolah kami berada dalam satu yayasan. Star Museum Academy adalah nama yayasannya. Itulah mengapa kami bisa bertemu. Gedung SMA terletak di depan dan gedung SMP ada di belakangnya. Gedung kami dihubungakan sebuah lapangan yang besar, tempat biasa kami melakukan apel pagi. Dan sepertinya alam sudah mengizinkan, ketika apel kelas joonmyeon dan aku bersampingan. Itulah bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dan melihatnya.

Joonmyeon cantik. Dia ramah dan pintar. Tutur katanya lembut dan sikapnya santun, jika sempurna benar benar ada di dunia ini maka aku yakin joonmyeon adalah representatif dari kata sempurna itu. aku semakin percaya betapa besarnya kuasa tuhan setelah melihat yeoja sesempurna joonmyeon. joonmyeon memiliki banyak penggemar, baik yang terang –terangan maupun yang menyembunyikan kekaguman mereka atas sosok joonmyeon. tapi seperti yin dan yang, hidup harus seimbang kan? Ada beberapa yang tak menyukai joonmyeon. aku memahami mereka, rasa tak suka itu muncul karena mereka iri pada joonmyeon si sempurna.

Tapi apakah aku sudah mengatakan kalau joonmyeon adalah milikku? Yak, benar dia adalah milikku, Kris Wu. Kami menjalin hubungan tak lama setelah kami berkenalan, aku mengalami yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Terdengar mustahil tapi itulah yang terjadi. Karena intensitas pertemuan yang cukup sering kami jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain.

"_oppa_~" suaranya. Aku suka bagaimana dia memanggilku, menyapaku. Tersenyum dengan matanya yang memebentuk sabit. Juga ada rona merah yang mewarnai pipi saljunya.

Dia suka sekali mengaitkan tangannya pada lenganku. Dia bertingkah sangat lucu ketika kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dengan semua perasaan yang kami miliki, aku yakin kami akan baik baik saja ke depannya.

.

.

Masih dengan toga nya dia menghampiriku. Hari ini dia berhasil menamatkan program sarjananya.

"_oppa_~" dia berseru serya memanggilku dengan intonasi yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya aku merasakan hal aneh. Sengatan listrik dan letupan bahagia yang siap meledakkan diriku.

Aku memberikannya sebuket bunga sebagai ucapan selamat. Gadisku yang pintar, dia menamatkan kuliahnya dengan sangat cepat seperti kilat. Berlebihan? Tapi begitulah aku mendeskripsikan betapa hebatnya joonmyeon ku.

Dia baru berusia 22 tahun saat mendapatkan gelar dokternya. Bukankah dia hebat.

"kim joonmyeon.. setelah semua yang kita lalui bersama selama ini, maukah kau menikah denganku?" aku berlutut di hadapannya saat malam pesta perayaan kelulusannya. Aku tak bisa melupakan hari itu. bagaimana dia tersenyum, matanya berkaca tapi aku tau dia sangat bahagia saat itu. dia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun tapi anggukan kecil yang diberikannya menjelaskan semuanya. Karena aku tahu, perasaan yang luar bisa itu sulit untuk dideskripsikan dengan lisan yang terbatas.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, joonmyeon resmi melepas Kim dari namanya. Sekarang dia adalah seorang Wu. Wu Joonmyeon.

"aku mencintaimu, nyonya Wu" dia tersenyum manis untuk diabaikan.

"aku juga mencintaimu, tuan Wu"

Setelah hari ini, kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya kan?

.

.

Setahun berselang, satu tahun kehidupan pernikahan yang begitu membahagiakan. Melihat wajahnya pertama kali ketika aku membuka mataku tersadar dari perjalanan singkat di alam mimpi yang begitu membuai tapi karena ada joonmyeon, kenyataan terasa lebih manis ketimbang mimpi yang menyinggahi malam –malamku. Setiap pagi aku mendapati tanganku yang mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Saat aku membuka mata aku melihatnya tengah menatapku dengan mata hazelnya yang begitu jernih. Dia juga menyuguhkanku senyuman manisnya dan berbisik pelan.

"selamat pagi suamiku"

Cara dia menyapaku, cara dia menyapukan bibirnya lembut untuk membangunkanku. Joonmyeon sangat manis. Dan memabukkan. Aku benar benar bahagia apalagi saat aku resmi menjadi seorang ayah. Joonmyeon memberikanku seorang malaikat kecil yang cantik, Wu Sehun. Seorang malaikat yang kehadirannya semakin mengentalkan kebahagiaan kami.

Tapi..memiliki anak tak semudah yang ku pikirkan. Sehun memiliki system imun yang agak lemah. Sehun sering jatuh sakit dan hal itu menguras tenaga joonmyeon sebagai ibunya. Aku merasa kasihan melihatnya. Joonmyeon terlihat kurus dan letih. Dia kehilangan pipi chubbynya dan dia terlihat begitu pucat dengan kulit saljunya. Setiap malam, saat sehun sakit dan menangis karena terbangun, dengan langkah berat joonmyeon berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya untuk menengok keadaan sehun. Aku benar benar kasihan.

HUWEEE HUWEE

Aku memegang tangannya, menahannya untuk bangkit.

"biar aku saja" ucapku. dia meletakkan tanganku kembali. Menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Tangannya membelai wajahku lembut.

"kau sudah lelah bekerja, biar urusan rumah aku yang tangani" ia melangkah gontai menuju kamar putri kecil kami. Aku mengikutinya. Aku termenung di bingkai pintu kamar sehun, melihat bagaimana joonmyeon begitu menyayangi sehun dan memberikan semuanya untuk sehun. Aku merasa cemburu. Sebut aku gila, cemburu pada anakku sendiri tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu. joonmyeon seringkali mengabaikanku demi sehun dan jujur aku sedikit kesal. Tapi aku mencoba mengerti, sehun adalah hidup kami. Aku berusaha mengerti.

.

.

Rasanya begitu kejam jika aku terus memaksa joonmyeon untuk memperhatikanku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mencari perhatian dari sosok lain. Hanya, pelampiasan, tak ada perasaan sama sekali.

"ini nona byun baekhyun, kris tolong bimbing dia"

Wajahnya manis mungkin usianya baru awal 20tahunan. Dia tersenyum dan matanya membentuk sabit. Aku teringat joonmyeon saat melihat baekhyun.

Kami baru saja menangani sebuah proyek. Dan sukses besar. perusahaan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan kami. Ada _wine_ dimana –mana, kami benar benar berpesta malam itu.

"aku sedikit tertekan" ucapku pada baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"_wae oppa_?" Tanya baekhyun. Aku menggeleng.

"ini masalah rumah tangga"ucap ku. Baekhyun menarik satu sisi bibir tipisnya.

"aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik"ucap baekhyun. Aku berpikir sejenak, aku memang membutuhkan seorang pendengar. Aku menenggak lagi _wine_ dalam gelasku. Kepalaku terasa pening.

"aku.. aku cemburu kenapa dia lebih memperhatikan anak kami?" ucapku, baekhyun menatapku begitu lekat. _I can tell you that she really wants me._ Aku melihat senyuman dan bagaimana bayangan diriku terpantul di matanya yang indah.

"aku ingin perhatian, tapi joonmyeon tak bisa memberikannya.."

"tapi aku bisa _oppa_"

Aku melebarkan mataku sementara baekhyun tersenyum tipis dibalik gelas _wine_nya. Sejak hari itu aku memutuskan, baekhyun orang yang akan menjadi pelampiasanku.

.

.

Aku sering menghabiskan waktu ku bersama baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan joonmyeon. aku pulang larut malam dan beralasan ada yang harus ku kerjakan. Dan dia percaya. Sejujurnya aku sangat tidak tega melakukan ini padanya, tapi aku memang butuh baekhyun. Melampiaskan semuanya karena aku tak ingin menjadi sosok egois di mata joonmyeon. dan kadang saat malam, saat aku tertidur di atas ranjang yang sama dengan joonmyeon. melihat wajah damainya tetidur, akan kah dia memaafkanku jika mengetahui semuanya?

Satu tahun, dua tahun hingga tahun kelima aku menikah dengan joonmyeon selama itu juga aku berhubungan dengan baekhyun. Aku merasa bersalah tapi, aku terlanjur larut dalam permainanku sendiri.

"_oppa_.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap baekhyun. Kami tengah dalam acara jalan malam kami. Wajahnya terlihat gundah. Aku tersenyum.

"ada apa baekkie –ah?" ucapku seraya mengelus surai brunettenya. Dia merogoh tasnya dan menyodorkan kepadaku sebuah benda persegi panjang. Aku menerimanya. Dan saat mataku beralih ke benda itu saat itu juga aku merasakan jantungku terlepas dari rongganya. Nafasku tercekat dan aku menginjak pedal rem sekuat kuatnya. Tubuh kami sedikit terantuk ke depan.

2 garis pada benda itu berarti positif kan?

Aku menepikan mobilku kemudian beralih menatap baekhyun lekat lekat.

"ini.."

"iya, aku hamil oppa. Anakmu, aku hanya melakukannya denganmu.. _eotteokhae_?"baekhyun menahan genangan _liquid_ bening di pelupuk matanya. Jangan, jangan menangis.

"tapi aku.. kau tahu baekhyun aku sudah menikah"

"aku tahu! Aku tahu! Aku juga tak mengerti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.. sekarang aku bisa apa?!" baekhyuk berteriak frustasi. Aku melakukan kesalahan sangat besar. aku membatalkan acara kami dan mengantar baekhyun ke apartemennya.

"aku akan pikirkan solusinya, sekarang beristirahatlah" aku menurunkan baekhyun tepat di depan apartemennya. Tak lama setelah baekhyun masuk ke dalah apartemennya, hujan turun membasahi kota Seoul. Aku mengemudikan mobilku menuju rumah, di sepanjang perjalanan aku memikirkan masalah yang baru saja menamparku. Aku teringat wajah joonmyeon, aku juga teringat wajah sehunku. Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Kemudian bayang bayang wajah baekhyun yang menangis tadi, terlihat begitu frustasi juga menyambangi pikiranku.

KLEK

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan kulihat joonmyeon dengan bukunya di ruang tengah. Cahanya lampu yang temaram membuat ku sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat wajahnya.

"kau sudah pulang?" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya erat.

"apa sehun sudah tidur?" tanyaku. Dia tertawa pelan.

"kau pikir ini jam berapa? Tentu saja dia sudah tidur.. kau sudah makan? Kelihatannya lelah sekali, sebentar aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi" aku membiarkannya pergi. Aku menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang.

"aku tak pantas kau perlakukan sebaik ini joonmyeon"bisikku pelan pada punggungnya yang telah menghilang.

"air hangatnya siap sayang"

Aku berjalan menghampirinya yang sudah berdiri dengan sebuah _bathrobe_ tersenyum begitu manisnya. Aku hendak masuk tapi dia menahanku.

"lepaskan pakaianmu.. kau mau mandi dengan berpakaian? Aku akan hangatkan makanan untukmu"

Dia keluar dari kamar kami. Dan aku pun menanggalkan pakaianku kemudian berendam di air hangat yang telah disiapkan oleh wanita yang sudah ku khianati. Selesai mandi aku ke ruang makan namun tak ada joonmyeon di sana. Aku pikir dia berada di kamar sehun sekarang. Aku menghabiskan makananku dengan cepat lalu kembali ke kamar.

KLEK

Joonmyeon masuk ke kamar kami dengan langkah pelan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu berbeda saat tadi dia menyambutku pulang. Walau cahaya di dalam kamar kami redup aku tetap bisa melihat wajahnya sembab. Dia menangis?

"ada apa sayang?"tanyaku. dia tak menjawab hanya meletakkan benda persegi panjang yang ku kenal di tepi ranjang kami. Kemudian dia terus melangkah menuju jendela, matanya menerawang lingkungan di luar rumah yang tengah terguyur hujan deras.

"aku menemukannya di sakumu saat tadi kau sedang mandi, aku tak mengerti mengapa benda itu bisa ada padamu, aku hanya inginkan kejujuran sekarang" dia berucap pelan. Memunggungiku dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengannya sendiri. Ada getaran yang bisa kulihat tapi mati –matian dia coba untuk redam. Aku tak berani mendekatkan diriku kepadanya. Aku hanya duduk di tepi ranjang kami dan memikirkan semua yang harus aku jelaskan.

"aku ingin kau jujur, apa itu milik wanita mu yang lain? Apa ada seseorang selain aku?"

Sejujurnya tidak. Tidak ada yang selin dirimu. Aku bisa bersumpah demi apapun di hatiku hanya ada kau, Kim joonmyeon. hanya kau.

"jadi.. dia hamil?"

Aku diam. Membiarkannya menerka –nerka karena setiap kata yang terucap lewat bibir plumnya begitu menyakitkan dan menjatuhkanku ke dasar rasa bersalah. Tapi sebenarnya aku tahu, dengan menerka nerka seperti itu aku justru menambah luka di hatinya.

"_mianhae_ joonmyeon.." hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan.

"siapa nama _yeoja_ itu?" dia bertanya dengan suara datarnya. Aku tak bisa mengatakan namanya begitu saja.

"aku ingin tahu kris, katakan siapa namanya?"ucap nya lagi. Sekarang aku harus apa?

"baekhyun.."aku berbisik pelan. Dia menoleh. Tubuhnya mulai berbalik dan melangkah menghampiriku.

"bawa dia besok, aku ingin mengenalnya" aku tak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan. Yang aku tahu, aku telah benar benar melukai joonmyeonku yang begitu ku cintai. Dia kini berada di hadapanku dengan keadaan berlutut. Aku melihat ke dalam mata hazelnya dan kehancuran itu terlihat begitu jelas. Sangat jelas. Dia menyentuh lututku dengan tangannya yang begitu lembut.

Joonmyeon, _yeoja_ sempurna. _Yeoja_ yang begitu lembut tapi aku dengan bodohnya mencabik perasaannya seperti ini. Aku ini berengsek, si brengsek Kris Wu. Aku percaya setelah ini joonmyeon pasti membenciku.

Aku tak bisa menahan tangisku hingga air mataku jatuh ke tangannya.

"maafkan aku. Aku brengsek joon, maafkan aku"

"_ne.. gwaenchana_, aku juga salah disini"

.

.

Baekhyun menatapku ragu, kami sudah sampai tepat di depan rumahku.

"_igo_.. kau yakin membawaku kemari _oppa_? Bagaimana jika istrimu.."

"aku tahu sipa joonmyeon lebih baik dari kau, dia terlalu baik untuk menyakiti orang" ucap ku mantap.

Kami akhirnya memutuskan masuk. Aku menyuruhnya duduk di sofa ruang tamu kami. Lalu aku mulai masuk ke dalam dan ku temukan joonmyeon berada di kamar kami. Tengah melipat selimut yang semalam kami gunakan.

"_yeobo_~ sehun _eoddiya_?" ucapku menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dia menoleh dan menyuguhkanku senyumannya.

"apa kau membawa baekhyun hari ini?"

Kembali lagi ke masalah baekhyun.

"ya~ dia ada di ruang tamu" ucapku. aku lihat matanya berbinar dan tersenyum. Dia terlihat senang. Tapi aku tak bisa baca apakah yang ditunjukkannya itu sejalan dengan yang hatinya serukan.

Dia beranjak dan hendak keluar. Aku menahan tangannya.

"sehun. _Eoddiya_?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"aku harus membuatkan minum untuk baekhyun, masalah sehun nanti saja ya" dia meyakinkanku dengan senyuman manisnya yang memabukkan. Bahkan sampai detik ini aku tak percaya, dia, joonmyeon, wanita yang sudah ku sakiti sampai seperti ini masih bisa memberikanku senyumannya.

.

.

Kini kami sama sama duduk di ruang tamu kami. Aku lihat baekhyun begitu gugup dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara joonmyeon, aku lihat dia berusaha bersahabat dengan baekhyun.

"_annyeong_ baekhyun-ssi" joonmyeon berusaha menyapa baekhyun dan mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Namun baekhyun tak kunjung membalas sapaannya. Dan hal itu membuatku kesal. Bagaimana mungkin baekhyun mengabaikan joonmyeon?

"tak perlu takut padaku" kulihat joonmyeon mengenggam jemari baekhyun, menyakinkan semua akan baik baik saja. sementara aku yang duduk di samping joonmyeon hanya duduk. Aku berpikir pada diriku sendiri, bagaimana semua ini dapat terjadi. Dan setan gila seperti apa yang merasuki ku untuk melakukan perselingkuhan ini?

"apa kau sudah lama berhubungan dengan kris?"Tanya joonmyeon. Baekhyun tak menjawab. Dari ekor mataku aku melihat joonmyeon melemparkan tatapannya kepada ku namun aku juga diam. Joonmyeon tersenyum. Dan rasanya menyakitkan. Aku sakit setiap kali melihat senyuman joonmyeon. bagaimana aku merusak perasaan orang dengan senyuman seperti itu?

"baekhyun-_ssi_, tak perlu khawatir, kris akan bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu.. kau mau kan menikah dengan kris?" ucap joonmyeon. di detik itu baekhyun dan aku mendongakkan wajah kami. Baekhyun terkejut menatap joonmyeon sedangkan aku menatapnya nanar. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Ada kerusahakan apa dalam pikirannya? Menikahi baekhyun bukankah itu justru menyakitinya?

Ketika bekhyun kembali ke rumahnya aku segera menyeret joonmyeon ke kamar kami. Aku mengunci pintu dan menjatuhkannya di ranjang kami. Wajahku berubah merah padam, entah saat mendengar keputusannya untuk memintaku menikahi baekhyun membuatku begitu marah. Aku begitu marah saat dia berubah menjadi terlalu baik seperti ini. Aku marah karena semakin baik joonmyeon semakin aku terjerembab dalam rasa bersalahku. Apakah dia tak berpikir justru kebaikannya membuatku begitu tersiksa?

"apa maksudmu dengan menikahi baekhyun hah?!" aku membentaknya namun yang kulihat dia tersenyum tipis. Mata hazelnya yang begitu jernih, aku bisa lihat gumpalan _liquid_ bening yang siap jatuh. Sial, baodoh kris. Kenapa harus membentaknya. Perasaan joonmyeon itu seperti tofu. Kau tau tofu? Begitu lembut dan mudah hancur. Hanya sedikit perlakukan kasar, aku yakin aku telah menghancurkan serpihan hati joonmyeon yang sudah ku hancurkan terlebih dahulu.

Namun yang ku lihat joonmyeon bangkit dan menepuk bahuku pelan.

"tenang kris.. aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kau perbuat"ucapnya tenang. Tapi kemarahanku masih sangat besar. bukan aku bukan marah dengannya, tapi aku marah dengan diriku sendiri. Aku menghancurkannya dan itu yang membuatku marah.

"kau tahu? Betapa hancurnya aku karena telah mengkhianatimu dan kini kau memintaku menikahinya?! Kau .. kau tak bicarakan hal ini terlebih dulu padaku, kenapa kau seenaknya mengatur hidupku?!" aku berteriak, aku tetap berseru pada nada tinggiku. Dan ku lihat setetes air matanya turun dari mata hazelnya. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum menutupi kehancurannya sendiri dan aku tahu itu.

"kau tahu.. tanpa sadar, kau menyetujui rencanaku di hari kau memutuskan untuk berselingkuh dengan baekhyun. Tidakkah kau tahu, aku juga hancur.. dan sekarang kau membentakku seperti ini, bayangkan apakah aku baik –baik saja?"pada akhirnya dia mengatakan semua yang dia rasakan. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mendengarnya tapi sekarang ketika aku mendengarnya kenapa rasanya sangat sakit? Dia kini menangis, tak lagi menutupi lelehan air matanya dariku.

"nikahi dia secepatnya, jangan biarkan bayi itu lahir tanpa ayahnya" dia melepaskan cincin dari emas putih dengan permata di tengahnya yang 5 tahun ini sudah tersemat dijemari manis tangan kirinya. Joonmyeon meletakkannya di telapak tangan ku kemudian keluar dari kamar kami. Aku tak bisa mencegahnya melakukan itu. aku mengerti kenapa mereka memanggil joonmyeon dengan sebutan _suho_. _Guardian_. Dia memang seorang penjaga. Baik hati. Dia begitu lembut dan bodohnya kenapa harus aku yang menyakiti perasaannya. Hanya ada penyesalan dalam diriku.

"_mianhae_.."

.

.

Pada akhirnya aku menikahi baekhyun. Hari dimana aku meresmikan pengkhianatanku, joonmyeon tak datang. Sehun masuk rumah sakit akibat demam tinggi. Saat mengucapkan kembali janji suci untuk kedua kalinya dan bukan wajah joonmyeon yang menyapa indera penglihatanku. Semuanya terasa menyesakkan.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar, aku harus kembali ke rumah. Menemui hidupku yang lain. Rumah itu masih sama, pintunya masih terbuka untukku. Kulihat sehun kecil tengah menggambar. Joonmyeon menceritakan semua tentang sehun kepadaku. Kegemarannya untuk menggambar.

"_annyeong_ sehunaa" ucap ku. _Yeoja_ kecil itu menoleh dan menatapku dengan binaran matanya yang cantik.

"papa.. _see this, I made this in_ hyunhee _seongsaenim's class_"ucap sehun. Aku berjongkok menyamakan tinggiku dengan sehun. Dia membuat potret keluarga kami.

**Papa. Sehun. Mama.**

"_good girl_~" aku memujinya dan mengelus kepalanya. Dia tersenyum dan matanya membentuk sabit seperti milik joonmyeon. ah, aku merindukan wanitaku yang satu itu.

Sehun kembali fokus menggambar dan aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Ada aroma semerbak dari arah dapur dan ku yakin joonmyeon tengah memasak untuk makan malam.

"sudah makan?" tanyanya seperti menyadari kehadiranku. Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. Joonmyeon menyodorkanku segelas air. "apa ada kabar bahagia?"tanyanya kemudian.

"kau tahu, sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki seorang anak laki laki"ucap ku. Dia tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali ke masakannya. Dia terdiam dan terlihat seperti tengah berpikir.

"joon, apakah.."aku bersuara tapi dia memotong perkataanku.

"aku tidak apa –apa percayalah" suara paraunya, aku mendengarmu joonmyeon. dari ujung kepala sampai kaki aku mendengarkanmu. Aku selalu mendengarkanmu. Jangan pernah berpikir aku sedetik saja mengabaikanmu. Jangan.

GREP

"berhenti berbohong, aku tahu betapa kau tidak baik baik saja. maafkan aku.. aku tak bisa menjadi suami yang baik juga ayah yang baik bagi sehun"aku memberikannya _back hug_. Aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang beberapa bulan ini aku tak menciumnya. Aku rasakan bahunya bergetar. Aku merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Oh tuhan, siksaan macam apa yang sudah ku lakukan untuk malaikat seperti dia?

"ekhem.. setidaknya jadilah suami yang baik untuk baekhyun juga jadi ayah yang baik untuk anaknya.._ne_?" masih dengan suara paraunya dia berusaha menjadi baik lagi. Aku kesal. Aku muak tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa apa untuk membantunya. Aku hanya menyakitinya.

"ah~ supnya sudah matang, _jja_~ kita makan malam bersama"

Dan sekali lagi, dengan semua indera yang ku miliki. Aku merekam bagaimana joonmyeon berusaha menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Aku harus melakukan apa?

.

.

Aku tak pernah kembali setelah hari itu. aku tak berani menunjukkan wajahku. Aku hanyalah pendosa, aku menyakiti 2 orang yeoja yang begitu ku cintai melebihi aku mencintai hidupku.

Keseharianku menemani baekhyun karena kandungannya sedikit bermasalah dan terlepas dari itu aku masih sering pergi ke sekolah sehun, tidak untuk menemuinya hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Aku masih sering ke rumah hanya untuk melihat sehun dan joonmyeon. aku hanya menjadi luka dalam kehidupan mereka. Mungkin yang harus ku lakukan adalah pergi.

Aku menekan bell itu pelan. Yang ku lihat wajah joonmyeon yang semakin tirus. Dia kehilangan pipi chubbynya. Dia terlihat buruk. Dia terlihat kacau dan itu karena aku.

"oh, ternyata kau.. sehun sangat merindukanmu tapi dia sudah tidur sekarang"dia berucap pelan seraya menyiapkan segelas teh hangat. Kami hanya berdiam diri di ruang tamu rumah ini.

Aku meletakkan sebuah map yang sudah ku siapkan sejak beberapa hari lalu. Dia membuka map itu perlahan dan kembali tersenyum.

"sebentar aku akan ambil pena.."ucapnya. aku menatapnya sendu. Tapi aku harus bisa melawan perasaan egoisku. Aku harus melepaskannya membiarkannya menjemput kebahagiannya.

"aku bawa"ucapku.

Aku menyodorkan pena yang aku keluarkan dari saku jasku. Dia tertawa pelan.

"jadi dimana aku harus menandatanganinya?"

Setelah semua berkas diubuhkannya tanda tangan, aku hendak pergi. Aku tak bisa berlama lama melihatnya karena mungkin saja aku akan kembali egois dan membatalkan niatku.

"_mianhae_.. aku jujur.. aku masih mencintaimu tapi aku hanya menjadi sosok yang egois jika menahanmu seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan, kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagianmu joon.. _mianhae_"

Dia terdiam.

"sampai jumpa di pengadilan joon.."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Aku tak menutup pintunya kerana jujur aku masih ingin menoleh dan menatapnya. Tapi aku tak bisa menarik ulur nya seperti ini. _I have to let her go_.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku dan memacunya tapi hanya untuk 20 meter. Setelah 20 meter aku mematikan mesin mobil dan mengendap masuk ke pekarangan rumah. Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi.

Aku medengar isakannya dan rasanya aku ingin mati karena terlalu terluka.

"mama.. _uljimayo_"

DEG

Aku mendengar suara sehun.

"aku tahu semuanya..mama jangan hancur sendirian lagi"

DEG

Sehun, apa setelah ini kau akan tetap menatap papa dengan cara yang sama?

"kita lalui ini bersama"

"_ne_.."

Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah. Setelah ini aku tak yakin sehun masih ingin melihatku atau tidak.

"_mianhae.._"

**THE END**


End file.
